monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Superlady01
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Superlady01 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Monster high adoptables Hi Superlady,I was wondering if I can adopt the baby fox.You haven't been on the adoptable store so yeah.I think its better with you being on there and Shanell0420 isn't adding extra pics without permission anymore,I think.So please come to Monster high adoptables :)!Anita333 Can you make a Ternelle OC?? Can you also make a Ternelle OC added to a Ternelle Family List? Rules: *You cannot add white, pale or tan skin. You can use bronze, instead. *You can use the first name. (Example: Rose, Emmy, Kayla, Denze, Rosea) *You do not steal pictures. You can use a base if you want to color. *You can't frankendoll this base because it is safe and sound. *Enjoy! Shanell0420 (talk) 02:14, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ok Umm...hi? Imagine every molecule in your body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light. 06:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) So For make also a Ternelle Family member, you also take the empires of Tern'Onel example: Goaroyèl , Marachë , Younimæn . Ternelle members will be able to be names who mean something example: Zusa means Sweet Please Respect they rule also. 20:57, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Superlady01 Superlady01, I need your help. My OC, Jennifer "Gwendolyn" Neko was going to be in the fucking line, Forward to the 18s for a free base. Can my OC will be on it? Shanell0420 (talk) 03:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) MH Bio adoptables. Hey Superlady01! This is the Wikia Contributor that created the MH Bio adoptables page. Yes you can have the Howlia Werewolf bio. I already wrote Taken in bold. Like that. Now, get started on your new character with that bio! ok i'm really reling on you please could you desighn a doll line called monster high:origins please do it well you can find who is in it on the page 18:35, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I noticed something different. Did you edit the MH Bio adoptables page? Because I saw 2 bios that I did not make. I checked under what people have been doing under recent activities and it said that you edited MH Bio adoptables (I forgot the time). Well, Thank You for adding more and next time you have to ask if you want to add more bios. Still, thanks for adding more but next time don't forget to ask first. It's ok it's your first time adding more bios so I'm fine with it. (I could never even think of bios like that). But just remember now. Ask before you put. -.Thank You @Shannel0940 i have not changed anything recently cause i cant do bios well , if i did i wopuld of asked you first sincerily . ~Superlady01~ And one more thing If I have mistaken you for putting 2 more bios tell me im afraid you have Superlady01 (talk) 18:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Which OC? Yoooo~ Thank you for voting! Like promised I will draw one of your OCs.Please leave a message on my Talk Page and tell me which one you want me to draw. :) Bigrika (talk) 17:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Moonisssa Here's DOTD!! Hope you like it Sorry it took so long! I didn't think anyone came to my shop anymore! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:06, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Alice Liddell I'm done with your OC Alice! Hope you like her X3 Feel free to use this Image wherever necessary on this wiki. Only here please! ~Rika 14:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Your wellcome ;) If you want to draw one of my OCs, choose the one you like best :) ~Rika 16:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks Superlady01 (talk) 18:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can you add these to your Adoptables GallerY? Moon Spirit Balazar.PNG warrior7.PNG Vampire who sucks the blood out of people.PNG|Vampire Ghoul who sucks the blood out Yidowillow.PNG earrthhhhh.PNG Air elemental ghoul3.PNG fire11.PNG water spirit.PNG Shanell0420 (talk) 15:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey, it's GirlX. Um, I'm done with Alice Liddell and here is the pic: I hope you like it. I chose which character I want you to draw for me, my OC, Jade Blue. Click the link so that you could see the picture. You don't have to try so hard to make all the details, but I made the details on your pic, but since I used a dress up game for Jade's basic picture, there are details. About the pic of Alice, I worked real hard on it to make it perfect for you, and I had some trouble while doing the two things on the dress, but I got a hang of it, and the necklace was a bit hard too, because I just couldn't get the curve right. The most easiest things was the shoes. And the knife, the blood on the knife, and the blood on the dress took a while, too. I'm sorry about the lips though. That's all. I hope you like the pic and please don't forget to give me credit. Please get started with my OC, Jade, as soon as possible. -Stay calm and eat TACOS! Thank you! She looks really great :) ~Rika 08:28, July 20, 2013 (UTC) OMG! Hi! It's GirlX! Thank you sooooo much for the picture of Rose Goyle! And thank you for daying that I was extra nice. I'm really happy. :D Thanks! -Haters gonna Hate